


Let It Out

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift is one lucky mech to have Wing by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, another fic with emotionally vunerable Drift. Because one of you asked for it.
> 
> I'm such trash. : D
> 
> Inspired by [Wither](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZxWZAKoD_A0) by Dream Theater.

Frustrating. Utterly frustrating. Wing was almost ready to give up and he never gave up on anything. _Never_.

Drift was on foul mood and he let it show: he had a deeper scowl than normal on his face, a constant growl vibrating from his engine and he was ready to snap at anyone who even looked at him the wrong way. This had been going on for several days now and there was no end for it in sight. Today was a bad day, even for him. Everything fueled his anger and he felt a tight knot in his throat that hurt and squeezed and throbbed, like it did when you held back tears with all your willpower.

Drift’s behavior was getting on the white mech’s nerves, and he was getting tired of it. Really tired. Some of these days he just wouldn’t care anymore. More than often he’d just leave Drift alone.

Even though the grounder had tagged along with Wing to the sparring center, he retreated to the far corner, sitting on the floor with his knees drawn close to his chest – a clear sign he wanted to be left alone. His optics were casted downwards, mind swirling around dark thoughts, not even trying to focus on Wing and Flashtail exchanging kicks and punches. Only when he heard a loud crash did he lift his gaze to see the light blue mech on his back and Wing ten paces away in a relaxed ready posture, palms flat, legs apart.

Snorting, Drift closed his optics and buried his face in his arms that he had propped on his knees. Wing noticed this and made a move to walk to him but had a second thought when the other suddenly raised his head and shot a death glare at him.

Wing went back to spar with the other knight but his focus wandered to the sulking mech and was sent flying backwards by a kick to the stomach Flashtail managed to deliver.

“Concentrate, Wing. Don’t let your guard down”, the taller mech scolded friendly and helped Wing back to his feet.

“You don’t have to tell me that”, Wing grunted and swatted Flashtail’s hand away, immediately regretting his behavior, “I’m sorry. It’s just... been a few rough days.”

The light blue mech took a glance at the mech sitting on the floor, near the doors and knew what Wing meant. “He’s being a burden? Giving you hard time?” he asked, his voice low enough for only Wing to hear it. Flashtail was skilled at reading others’ faces and body language and Drift’s reeked of anger and other repressed emotions.

Wing stole a quick peek at Drift, too, and ducked his head a little. “To say the least”, he admitted but left it there.

Flashtail nodded understandingly and placed his hand on Wing’s shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “He’ll deal with his emotional rollercoaster in his own way. It’ll take time.”

The taller mech was right and Wing knew it.

They bid each other good day and the white mech collected his sullen friend from the floor and left the sparring center.

\----

The next following days were trying both Wing’s understanding and calm temper and Drift’s boiling, ready-to-explode pot of mixed emotions. If only he found a way to let them out (preferably non-violent). If only Wing understood the reason of why the bi-colored mech confined his emotions all of a sudden. If only...

Wing was watching some show from the TV screen when someone screamed outside on the balcony. He got up quickly and dashed to the doors and wrenched them open. He saw Drift crouching on the tiled floor, face in his hands, his whole body shivering. The jet knelt in front of him. He then ever so carefully wrapped his arms around Drift, his spark sinking at how the grounder tensed up, armor clamping tighter against the taut body.

“We should go inside”, Wing whispered, “It’s getting chilly.”

Drift said nothing and got up, avoiding optic contact.

Once inside, the white mech sat on the berth and patted the space between his legs, gesturing Drift to sit on the floor. Too exhausted to disobey, the bi-colored mech slumped on the floor, his back turned to Wing.

The jet’s gentle fingers found Drift’s chin and jaw, rubbing just the way he knew would get the other mech to relax, occasionally massaging a finial.

Moments passed by in silence, only the quiet hum of their vents and soft whirring noise of their systems indicating there in fact was someone in the room.

“Why don’t you tell me what’s on your mind?” Wing asked, his fingers never stopping their tender touch.

Drift’s optics snapped open and he shifted. “Nothing”, he spat, his mood changing back what it had been for days now. He had actually started fade into a relaxed state – until Wing opened his mouth.

“Pissed off”, he finally mumbled.

“Can you describe in more detail? More than just ‘pissed off’?”

“Just... pissed off”, was the blunt reply.

“Are you angry? Sad? Disappointed?”

Yes. All of them. “Donno.”

“Well... What would be the strongest emotion of what I just mentioned right now?” the knight asked further, trying to figure out Drift’s state of mind.

Drift was quiet for a long moment, his dim optics nailed to one spot on the ceiling.

“Sad, I guess”, he answered quietly.

“Why are you sad?” Wing asked, hugging Drift warmly.

Again, the grounder fell silent, disconnecting himself from reality briefly. Memories started to flow back to his mind. Gasket... He was sad he had lost his best friend. He was sad he couldn’t do anything to save him. He was sad he hadn’t had the opportunity to mourn, to finish his mourning.

Also, he was angry to those who had taken Gasket away from him. To those who had forced him to the gutters in the first place.

He was disappointed in himself. Disappointed in himself because he had let others and his environment determine what he’d become.

Drift covered his optics with his hand, the corners of his mouth turning down as he tried to fight the tears from spilling from his optics. But the fight was lost quickly and tears streamed freely down his cheeks accompanied by a loud sob.

“Gasket...” he whimpered, another sob escaping his lips.

Wing stroke Drift’s arms in an affectional manner, encouraging him to let it all out.

“I... I could-n’t do an-anything...” the bi-colored mech sobbed, his voice trembling, “I c-couldn’t do any-anything to save h-im!”

The sight broke Wing’s spark and he shed a tear, too. He pressed his face to the crook of Drift’s neck, sharing the moment with the other mech quietly.

The grounder uttered a loud trembling cry, his body curling up. It hurts... IT FRAGGING HURTS!

For an entire hour Drift cried and mourned, letting the whole universe know how much he missed Gasket and how much he wanted him back. Eventually, his tears dried out and his vents calmed down, a couple of ragged in- and ex-vents rattling his systems.

“Better?” Wing murmured, still holding the other in his embrace.

Merely nodding, the bi-colored mech heaved a sigh, feeling a lot more at ease now.

“What was the best thing about this Gasket?” the white mech crooned, nuzzling the warm neck.

“I liked his laughter. It was contagious”, Drift replied with a lazy smile and imitated the soft guffaw Gasket had, though failing as his voice was gruff from all the crying and screaming (and his voice was deeper than Gasket’s, anyway). “And... his smile always brightened my day.”

“Then hold on those memories. Don’t let the bad ones get the better of you, hm?” Wing said, readjusting his arms so that Drift could hug him back.

Again the reply was a simple nod. To remember Gasket as a smiling and laughing person who always saw the brighter side of everything... That he could do. More than gladly.


End file.
